La aparición de una persona del pasado
by Serenity selene moon
Summary: Viejos amigos de la princesa de la luna aparecen y nuevos amigos aparecen para serena tsukino
1. Chapter 1

**se que estoy con historias sin acabar, pero esta es una de las historias que eh tenido guardados espero les gusta oara haci continuar la historia.**

* * *

Hoy decidi hacer el labor de mi padre como la sucesora a nuestro planeta, ese labor consiste en ver que la tierra este bien cada 6 años, vamos pero mi padre es el unico pues no nos quiere poner en riesgo.

jajaaja perdon creo que debo presentarme, soy ameria princesa de dreaw un planeta casi identico a la tierra tengo 16 años o lo aparento pues hace mucho tiempo atras hace 900 años yo tenia 14 años cuando paso les contare un dia yo desperte y un rayo platiado nos ilumino no le prestamos atencion haste que una joven que tenia 16 años ese mismo dia seria su cumpleaños numero 17 y cada persona a esa edad es mayor pues su cuerpo cambia al anochecer y cuando llego no cambio, le sacaron a nalisis y resulto que tenia integrado poder del cristal de plata examinaron a todos en el reino y resulto que todos tenia lo mismo, y no solo mi planera sino todos los planetas de la galaxia execto la tierra y la luna raro verdad y como me entere pues, fue algo triste ya que 5 años despues me entere que tres años antes el milenio de plata fue destruido y que habian muerto todos llore durante 2 años pues mi mejor amigo y hermana habia muerto mi pena aun dura pues ya hace cuatro años empeze a creer normal mente igual que todos para mi fue peor al enterrarme que aquella persona que era mi mejor amigo estava viva y tenia mi misma edad no se que paso pero espero que me recuerde y lo malo fue que ella no recuerda nada de nada yo estare en la tierra un tiempo y si la veo espero que seamos amigas por un tiempo y saber de su viva.

\- princesa ya llegamos - dijo mi cochero

ameria: gracias - dije triste - por faor habisen al principe endimion que he llegado por favor

si princesa ameria

 **en el departamento de darien**

darien estaba sentado en su mueble leyendo un libro cuando tocaron la puerta

 **toc toc**

darien abrio la puerta y un hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes con camisa celeste y smoking color verde claro

hombre: buenas tardes joven - dijo serio con una reverencia

darien: buenas tardes a quien busca - dijo dudoso

hombre: principe endimion espero no molestarlo - dijo serio

darien: dis..disculpe pero se esta equivocando de persona - dijo nervioso " como conoce mi identidad"

hombre: no por que hace seis años vine pero no le dije la verdad es larga la historia, podriamos hablar en privado principe endimion o mejor dicho joven darien chiba - dijo serio

darien: esta bien adelante señor - dijo serio y se hizo paso el hombre paso y se sento darien se sento delante de el

hombre: yo lo conosco desde que tenis casi seis años endimion ustedes lo conocen con su vida pasada, pero yo no he venido aqui por eso vine por que la princesa de dreaw a venido de visita a cuidar el planeta como cada seis años venia el rey de dreaw pero esta vez la princesa vino en nombre de su reino. queria pedirle que nos de permiso para quedarnos unos cuatro meses por lo que se debe creo que debera hablar con sus guardianes - dijo serio, se levanto e hizo una reverencia y empezo a caminar hacia la salida

darien: espere digame como es eso de que personas de otro planeta se an atrevido a venir sin mi permiso - dijo molesto

hombre: joven nosotros no podemos decir eso pues yo solo obedesco ordenes de la princesa de dreaw por favor espero no molestarlo pero espero su respuesta hoy a las 7 pm en _hot frehs_ puede traer a su novia, ahora si me retiro buenas tardes - dijo serio y se va

darien: como es posible esto - dijo asonbrado - las chicas debo hablar con ellas - dijo en shok

 **en el templo hikawa**

las chicas estaban estudiando para su proximo examen, hasta que sono el telefono de rei ella fue a contestar

rei: alo?

?: _alo? rei soy darien - alterado_

rei: darien que pasa por que estas alterado - preocupada

darien: _rei escuchame diles a las chicas que se transformen si yo voy para alla - serio y corta_

reia: alo, alo? darien - asustada en eso entra serena

serena: rei quien era

rei: ME COLGO DARIEN ME COLGO - asombreda

serena: QUE LE PASA A DARIEN REI HABLA - preocupada

rei: llamo dice que nos transformemos y que viene para aca viene alterado no se que paso - en shok

 **en un hotel de tokio**

 **POV AMERIA**

estaba en cuarto desempacando mis cosas que empacaron mis nanas - no se por que mi padre me trata como una bebe - encontre mi primera guitara fue la que me regalo sere en mi cumpliaños numero 2 - si hablo de serena la princesa de la luna - eramos las mejores amigas y yo ya no era timida umente mis calificaciones y quede en el segundo lugar junto con adrian, tuvieron que separar hombres y mujeres en la lista de puestos por que sere y erid tenian la misma calificacion igual que yo y adria solo que nosotros sacabamos 2 punto menos que sere y edrid , en el tercer puesto estaba clarinec con frederid igual las miamas calificaciones eran 5 puntos menos que sere y erid. ese no es el punto, sino que cuando vi mi guitarra la tome y me sente en mi cama en ese momento me vino a la mente una melodia y empeze a tocar y la escribe, luego las palabras protaron mientras recordaba mi dias que cuando mi corazon se sentio frio y aun lo siento le eche una ojiata y empeze a tocar desde el principio y empeze a camtar

 **hoy siento un frio en mi corazon**

 **yo no sabia que era tan triste estar sola**

 **y no encuentro motivos para ir con**

 **mis amigos mas bien**

 **mas bien quiero llorar**

tantos recuerdos vinieron a mi en ellas yo sufria y aun lo ago mi guitarra esta toncando la melodia mientras yo recordaba los dias que estaba sola, sin mi mejor amiga mi hermana

 **hoy siento pena en mi corazon**

 **y parece irse aunque las horas**

 **yo quesiera olvidarte**

 **pero vuelvo a buscarte y no se**

 **no se que pasara**

 **debia ser amor**

 **pero es mas soledad**

 **esta tristeza anda por mi alma**

 **y mi cabeza**

 **no me deja en paz**

empieso a llorar y no puedo evitar recordar aquellos dias juntas las dos y como nuestro grupo aumentaba cada vez mas todo, una imagen me vino a la mente y no puede evitar sonreir mientras lloraba las lagrimas caian mientras recordaba y tocaba mi guitarra

 **debi ser amor**

 **pero es mas soledad**

 **esta tristeza que anda por mi alma**

 **y mi cabeza**

 **no me deja en paaazz ….**

termine de cantar y me tire a mi cama estaba boca abajo mi cara en la almueda mientras lloraba me sentia miserable no era nadie solo recordar lo que me dijo sere

…..flahs…..

era un dia soliado en tierra, en una mansion dos niñas de años jugaban en jardin de la mansion.

ameria: sere dime por que ya no le hablas a erid - curiosa, ameria llevaba un vestido de color azul hasta las rodillas y unas valerianas azules el pelo en una cola y un moño azul s

serena: es que ya no siento lo mismo por el ameria - triste, llevaa una blusa color blanco y una falda color amarilla

ameria: acaso te gusta alguien mas - procupada y serena acindio - dime quien es - con una sonrisa

serena: _megustaendimion_ ameria - avergonzada

ameria: quien sere - con una sonrisa maliciosa

serena: me gusta endimion - avergonsada

ameria: quee - en shok- hablas en encerio amiga - aun en shok y ella aciende y amerria se desmalla

serena: AMERIAAA!

…..fin flahs…..

 **toc toc**

ameria: adelante! - grite mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas entro mi mardoomo harmen

harmen: princesa el principe endimion, ya arregle todo para esta noche

ameria: gracias harmen esta noche a las 7 de la noche - dije triste

harmen: si princesa

 **en el templo hikawa**

darien llego y le conto todo a las chicas, ellas se sorprendieron y le preguntaron cosas sin sentidos que no las endendio

mina; espera dices que te invito a _hot frehs - dijo sorprendida_ y darien acienden - owww! eso es asomproso - dijo emocionada

rei: MMINA CALLATE SI! - grito rei y mina se callo - el problema es que como es que hay mas personas de otro planeta en la tierra - dijo seria

amy: rei tiene razon tal vez hay un nuevo enemigo - dijo seria

lita: imposible no creen que solo es una visista o solo quiere conocer la tierra - dijo nerviosa

mina: rei tu te tienes que hacer pasar por la novia de darien o amy por que ustedes saben de modales y todo eso - dijo aburrida

serena: pero … - dijo triste

rei: mina tiene razon no podemos dejar que serena nos aga que dar mal ante la princesa de dreaw - dijo alegre

serena: pero es que ….

darien: en eso las apoyo no podemos quedar mal ante la princesa - dijo serio serena se le cristalisaron los ojos

lita: chicos nose y si .. - dijo nerviosa

sserena: BASTA SI ME CREEN TAN TONTA BIEN IGUAL NO IBA A IR ACORDE SALIR CON MOLI - dijo molesta y llorando , se acerco a darien y se para enfrente de el - Y SI A TI TE DOY VERGUENZA O TE HAGO QUEDAR MAL ANTE TODOS PUES BIEN YA NO TE HARE PASAR NADA DE ESO LO NUESTRO SE ACABO DARIEN CHIBA - dijo molesta y llorando y se fue corriendo

lita: TONTOS LES IBA A DECIR QUE SI A SERENA LE GUSTE ESO - dijo molesta

amy: pero que paso por que se molesto - dien en shok

rei: esta celosa ya saben como es - dijo sin tomarle importancia

darien: ella no cambia siempre con sus celos - dijo sin tomarle importania

lita: se estan oyendo verdad acaso no saben que serena a estado entenando para ser todo una princesa luna le a enseñado esas cosas - dijo con decepcin todos el resto se miraron y se quedaron en shok

 **en algun lugar de tokio**

 **POV AMERIA**

decidi salir a conocer tokio asi me dijo que se llamaba este lugar harmen me puse un polo color verde claro y un chaleco de piel color amarillo y unos gins color verde claro. esta andando.

no se que pense al venir nunca la iba a encontrar es un planeta muy grande pero ya solo hay que divertirse o no veia tiendas y otras cosa y lugares despues de caminar por lo menos una hora pues vi el atardecer encontre un parque entra y hay estaba ella llorando en una banca y sus manos en la cara estaba sola me hacerque un poco y me dio pena le hisieron algo asi que me sente a su lado y decidi cantarle algo

 **quien te hizo daño quien**

 **quien abuso de ti**

 **no me lo digas**

 **calla yo estoy contigo aqui**

se voltio y me miro sorprendida yo me hize la que no se dio cuenta no iba a parar ahora o si no claro que no ella necesita.

 **tienes la suerrte de**

 **que cuentas conmigo y se**

 **que por primera vez**

 **alguien te escuchara**

movi mis hombras de ariba abajo como bailando y ella se reia me alegro verla feliz

 **pero por favor deja de pensar**

 **constantemente en el**

 **y deja de contarme cuanto te daño**

 **si hoy estas conmigo**

 **es que conmigo estas**

 **y si yo estoy contigo**

 **es porque soy todo tuyo**

serena: ajajaj oye para si me das mucha risa como bailas y la ultima letra no deveria ser tuya o algo asi - dijo con alegria que bueno se puso feliz

ameria: te gusto - dije con temor si tengo miedo si tengo miedos

serena: claro por que no me iba - dijo ya un poco calmada de tanta risa - canta muy bonito - dijo con una sonrisa

ameria: gracias - dije con una sonrisa - mucho gusto soy ameria - dije timidamete si soy timida pero hace mucho que no lo soy

serena: igualmente ameria soy serena tsukino - dijo con una sonrisa algo triste que le pasa

ameria: oye sere perdon serena que te pasa -dije preocupada

serena: ay ameria es que pues tu cancion es como si reflejara mi problema algo sai diria que se paracen - dijo triste mm que le abran echo

ameria: oye te importa si te llamo sere - dije nerviosa ela incho sus cachetes y nego con la cabza - jajja ok sere mira te digo mi cancion se trata de un muchacho que una vez le rompio el corazon a una amiga mia y yo pues se la escribi para que se divirtiera cambiandome de genero y poniendome un vigota ajaj fue gracioso -dije alegre

serena: bueno si me hizo reir un poco pero es que es sobre mi novio - dijjo triste lo sabia juro que lo mato

ameria: sere cuentame si yo te puedo ayudar pero claro vamos a otro lugar creo que va a llover - dije con seguridad y serena aciente

serena: ameria vamos a mi casa si alli pues llamas a tu padres y les dices que te quedas en mi casa - dijo con una sonrisa hace tiempo que no escucho eso . yo acendi y empezamos a caminar.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV SERENA**

sali corriendo del templo me dolia que hablaran asi de mi no sabia a donde me dirigía solo corria y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el parque numero 10 me sente en una banca y me tape la cara darien por que? por que te doy verguenza? acaso solo estas conmigo por rini, por tokio de cristal si es asi no deberíamos estar juntos se feliz si termine con el y aunque me duela lo hize por que quiero que sea feliz aunque no conmigo no se cuanto paso pero escuche que alguien se sento a mi lado y empezo a cantar

 **quien te hizo daño quien**

 **quien abuso de ti**

 **no me lo digas**

 **calla yo estoy contigo aqui**

me voltie y la mire era una chica de cabello rubio ceniso estaba suelto traia un polo color verde claro, un chaleco color amaricho y unos ginss color verde claro la mire sorprendida era muy bonita y su voz es hermosa

 **tienes la suerrte de**

 **que cuentas conmigo y se**

 **que por primera vez**

 **alguien te escuchara**

empezo a mover sus hombros como bailando mientras cantaba y me rei era graciosa me hacia sentir una calidez que casi nunca sentia

 **pero por favor deja de pensar**

 **constantemente en el**

 **y deja de contarme cuanto te daño**

 **si hoy estas conmigo**

 **es que conmigo estas**

 **y si yo estoy contigo**

 **es porque soy todo tuyo**

serena: ajaajaja oye para si me das mucha risa como bailas y la ultima letra no debería ser tuya o algo asi - dije divertida no lo podia creer es como si no se pero no me contuve

ameria: te gusto - dijo con temor

serena: claro por que no me iba - le pregunte con una sonrisa controlado mi risa era una gran chica dulce pero decidida o loca por decir era como mina pero ay no se como describirla ajaj

ameria: gracias - dije con una sonrisa - mucho gusto soy ameria - dijo con timidez

serena: igualmente ameria soy serena tsukino - dije con una sonrisa algo triste si lo se aun me duele lo que mis ex amigas me dijieron

ameria: oye sere perdon serena que te pasa -dijo preocupada ella al menos se preocupa por mis sentimientos

serena: ay ameria es que pues tu cancion es como si reflejara mi problema algo así diría que se paracen - dije triste creo que me entendio espero

ameria: oye te importa si te llamo sere - dijo nerviosa hinche mis cachetes y nege con la cabza - jajja ok sere mira te digo mi cancion se trata de un muchacho que una vez le rompio el corazon a una amiga mia y yo pues se la escribi para que se divirtiera cambiandome de genero y poniendome un vigota ajaj fue gracioso -dijo alegre jaaj si debio ser graciosas nunca mis amigas me trataron de animar solo me decian que debo estudiar pero no decian cosas para alegrarme como chiste para olvidarme de mi daolor nada de eso

serena: bueno si me hizo reir un poco pero es que es sobre mi novio - dijje triste no sabia que decir en ese momento

ameria: sere cuentame si yo te puedo ayudar pero claro vamos a otro lugar creo que va a llover - dije con seguridad y ascendí no habia de otra mas que mi casa

serena: ameria vamos a mi casa si alli pues llamas a tu padres y les dices que te quedas en mi casa - dije con una sonrisa hace tiempo que no invito a alguien a mi casa pues las chicas solo venia por lo de las sailor . ascendió y empezamos a caminar.

 **FIN POV SERENA**

ameria: dime serena que es lo mas o menos paso con tu novio - dijo dudosa

serena: pues a el le doy o mejor dicho le ago quedar mal por eso termine con el - dijo triste

ameria: veo que te hace mal hablar de eso en este lugar asi que hablemos de otra cosa si - dijo con una sonrisa " _no puede ser ese hombre es una basura"_

 _serena:_ gracias por entenderme y animarme ameria - dijo con una sonrisa triste "nunca nadie hizo eso por mi ella es como una hermana" - dime ameria de donde eres - dijo curiosa

ameria: eh .. soy de otro pais no vivo en tokio - dijo nerviosa " aun no le puedo decir que soy una princesa y su amiga del pasado"

serena: aa dime por cuanto tiempo estaras - dijo con una sonrisa "espero que se quede un buen tiempo"

ameria: pues soy estoy aqui por mis vacaciones creo que nose pero mi padre dijo que me podia quedar cuatro meses si me pongo a estudiar - dijo algo dudosa

serena: y dime en que carrera vas a estudiar - dijo curiosa

ameria: jaja ay sere yo solo tengo 16 años - dijo

serena: enserio pero actuas como una universitaria - dijo sorprendida

y haci comensaron a halar cosas triviales sus gustos, amigos aunque esto hizo que serena se pusiera triste igual que ameria -pero esta ultima no lo hacia notar-,hermanos , sus padres y otras cosas mas . hasta que llegaron a la casa tsukino

 **horas anntes en el templo hikawa**

todos se despertaron del shok que avian quedada despues que lita les contara de que serena estaba entrenando como princesa

lita: pobre serena debe estar llorando pensando que ..que - dijo triste no pudo continuar le calleron las lagrimas por sus mejillas

amy: que es un estorbo para nosotros - dijo triste

mina: que no la queremos - dijo en el mismo tono

rei: y que solo la queriamos por ser nuestra princesa - dijo con el mismo tono

lita: que solo lo haciamos por que seria la neo reina serena y por tokio de cristal - dijo triste con la cabesa abojo

darien: no .. no puede ser serena creera que solo estuve con ella por rini y tokio de cristal - dijo en shook (atente a las consecuencias jajaa al fin se dio cuenta)

lita: esto solo hubiera sido un malentendido si TU darien le hubieras demostrado tu amor como se debia - dijo con molestia - dime cuantas veces le dijiste que la amabas o le reguntaste si queria ser tu novia o la presentaste como tu novia a tu amigos de la universidad - dijo molesta y darien solo nego con la cabeza tristemente - y diganme ustedes alguna vez se an pueste a pensar que si no fuera por serena no estariamos todos juntas - dijo molesta - amy dime cuantos amigos tenias antes de que serena llegara a tu vida? que hacias antes de que serena apareciera aa? dime respondeme - dijo irritada - y tu rei dime cuantas personas te alagaban por tu don antes de que serena entre en tu vida? - mdijo igual de molesta - y tu mina dime acaso alguien antes de serena te alentada y te desia que eras asonbrosa o te admiraba como serena lo hacia? dime quien estaba contigo cuando reprobabas en los examenes aa? o mejor dime quien te apoyaba en tus locuras antes de que serena llegara a tu vida aa? - dijo molesta - por yo si se quien me ayuda a salir de mi soleda cuando llego a mi vida fue serena ella no me tenia miedo como los demas y aun ay personas me metemen pero se que serena estara conmigo - dijo iritada

darien: es mejor que la vallamos a buscar antes de que le pase algo - dijo triste  
y asi empezaron la busquedad. pasaron las horas solo faltaba una hora para la cena con la princesa de dreaw y se les ocurrio llamar a mama ikuko

rei: alo mama ikuko? - dijo dudosa

?: _si quien habla_

rie: hable rei señora amiga de serena - dijo asustada

ikuko: _hay rei dime que pasa - asustada_

rei: nada mama ikuko, solo queria preguntarle si serena esta en casa nada mas - dijo nerviosa

ikuno: _pues no aun no a llegado desde que se fue a estudir con ustedes cicas pasa algo - dijo asustada_

rei: o no nada señora esque pensamos que serena ya habia llegado como salio del templo hace solo unos minutos corrien pues pensamos que ya llego - dijo nerviosa

ikuko: _aa es eso pues no te preocupes que de segura ya llega - dijo tranquila en eso tocan el timbre - bueno rei me despido estan tocando el timbre apenas llege serena le digo que te llame si - dijo amable y corta_

rei: al parecer serena no esta en su casa - dijo asustada

mina: ustedes creen que le paso algo - dijo asustada

 **minutos antes en la casa tsukino**

ikuko contesta la llamada del telefono

rei: alo mama ikuko? - dijo dudosa

?: _si quien habla_

rie: hable rei señora amiga de serena - dijo asustada

ikuko: _hay rei dime que pasa - asustada_

rei: nada mama ikuko, solo queria preguntarle si serena esta en casa nada mas - dijo nerviosa

ikuno: _pues no aun no a llegado desde que se fue a estudir con ustedes cicas pasa algo - dijo asustada_

rei: o no nada señora esque pensamos que serena ya habia llegado como salio del templo hace solo unos minutos corrien pues pensamos que ya llego - dijo nerviosa

ikuko: _aa es eso pues no te preocupes que de segura ya llega - dijo tranquila en eso tocan el timbre - bueno rei me despido estan tocando el timbre apenas llege serena le digo que te llame si - dijo amable y corta_ abre la puerta y se encuentra con su hija y una chica serena pasa con su amiga

serena: mama ella es ameria la conoci hoy en el parque hace un rato - dijo con una sonrisa

ameria: señora mucho gusto -con una sonrisa - sabes serena ya se de donde sacastes tanta belleza - dijo con una sonrisa

ikuko: oow queria mucho gustos soy ikuko pero dime mama ikuko y no señora me hace sentir mas vieja - dijo con una sonrisa

ameria: mas vieja mama ikuko si usted es una diosa es hermosa - dijo alegre

ikuko: oo me alagas querida , te quedaras a cenar? - dijo contenta

ameria: no quiero ser una molestia mama ikuko - dijo timida

ikuko: no para nada claro que no eres una molestia - dijo con una sonrisa

ameria: ay mama ikuko si es haci claro sera un honor para mi probar la delicias que serena me a mencionado que prepara - dijo contenta " hay se parece a mi madre"

ikuko: haci serena rei llamo dijo que la llamaras - dijo con una sonrisa "hay esa niña estan linda no se parece nada a las amigas de serena ella aay"

serena: si mama la voy a llamar desde mi cuarto estare con ameria - dijo nerviosa

haci las dos chicas subieron al cuarto de serena y se sentaron en la cama

ameria: ahora si cuentame que pasa - dijo preocupada

serena: pues hoy mi novio tiene una cena con una persona importante - dijo trite pero fue impterrunpida por ameria

ameria: sere puedes prestarme tu telefono tengo que llamar a mis padres - dijo asustada "golfo me va a matar me olvide la cena"

serena: claro ameria esta hay - dijo dudosa " que pasara" - ameria te dejo para que hables con tranquilidad si - dijo con una sonris ay salio pero se quedo en la puerta

ameria: uff golfo me va a matar - dijo asustada y marco el mumero

?: alo quien habla - serio

ameria: alo golfo - dicho con miedo

golfo: AMERIA EN DONDE ESTAS LA CENA EMPIZA EN MENOS DE 20 MINUTOS Y TU NO APARECES - dijo molesto

ameria: golfo la encontre encontre a sere y esta triste - dijo triste

golfo: ameria sabes que no te le puedes hacercar son ordenes de luna y artemis - dijo preocupada

ameria: si lo se pero esque no me resisti se que luna y artemis me lo prohibieron pero es mi amiga mi hermana - dijo triste

golfo: esta bien cancelare la cena para la otra semana espero que aun haci podamos quedar bien con el principe - dijo tranquilo - ameria recuerda que no le debes decir tu identidad almenos que sea necesario - dijo consolandola

ameria: si golfo gracias golf - dijo triste - hasta lugo si yo me quedo con sere mañana me comunico contigo por mi comunicador en nombre de dreaw - dijo feliz

golfo: ajajaj hay ameria tu no cambias - dijo alegre y haci cuelga

 **con serena**

serena habia escuchado todo

serena: " por que ameria eres el enemigo, por que dijo de dreaw acaso sera la princesa y por que dijo que me encontro"

en eso entra al cuarto y vio como ameria se paraba y le dio miedo

ameria:suspiro - escuchastes verdad - dijo triste

serena: si ameria quien eres - dijo asustada

ameria: a penas nos encontramos y no te puedo mentir - con una sonrisa minetras le cain lagrimas se limpio las lagrimas y continuo - mi nombre es ameria es eso jamas te menti soy de dreaw pero por que no hablamos de eso despues y cuentame todo no omitas nada no trates de cambiar a las personas si cuentame tal como paso si - dijo triste y serena asiente

serena: pues veras asi empieza la historia de como esque peliamos

….flash…..

darien llego y le conto todo a las chicas, ellas se sorprendieron y le preguntaron cosas sin sentidos que no las endendio

mina; espera dices que te invito a _hot frehs - dijo sorprendida_ y darien acienden - owww! eso es asomproso - dijo emocionada

rei: MINA CALLATE SI! - grito rei y mina se callo - el problema es que como es que hay mas personas de otro planeta en la tierra - dijo seria

amy: rei tiene razon tal vez hay un nuevo enemigo - dijo seria

lita: imposible no creen que solo es una visita o solo quiere conocer la tierra - dijo nerviosa

mina: rei tu te tienes que hacer pasar por la novia de darien o amy por que ustedes saben de modales y todo eso - dijo aburrida

serena: pero … - dijo triste

rei: mina tiene razon no podemos dejar que serena nos aga que dar mal ante la princesa de dreaw - dijo alegre

serena: pero es que ….

darien: en eso las apoyo no podemos quedar mal ante la princesa - dijo serio serena se le cristalisaron los ojos

lita: chicos nose y si .. - dijo nerviosa

sserena: BASTA SI ME CREEN TAN TONTA BIEN IGUAL NO IBA A IR ACORDE SALIR CON MOLI - dijo molesta y llorando , se acerco a darien y se para enfrente de el - Y SI A TI TE DOY VERGUENZA O TE HAGO QUEDAR MAL ANTE TODOS PUES BIEN YA NO TE HARE PASAR NADA DE ESO LO NUESTRO SE ACABO DARIEN CHIBA - dijo molesta y llorando y se fue corriendo

…...fin flash …

serena: todo empieza por que mi novio darien se avergonsaba de mi pero termine con el - dijo triste

ameria: sabes si el de verdad te amara no le importaria tu forma de actuar ni nada de eso o lo que opina la gente - dijo molesta - mira me quiero que pienses que me quiero meter para herriste no soy el enemigo pero sabes yo tuve un novio asi que le avergonzaba por que a cada lugae que iba compraba algo un dia me di cuenta que solo le importaba mi dinero tal vez el este contigo por algo o por alguien no se por que no le pregunntal a plut - dijo seria serena se sorprendio cuando dijo plut

serena: cono sabes de ella - dijo sorprendida

ameria; conosca a cada sailor yo tengo tres que cuidan de mi sailor aquriq, sailor naturan y sailor hieler , son sailor del agua de la naturaleza y del hielo - dijo sin importancia

serena: ya veo y ahora dime quieres eres en verdad ame… - dijo triste pero no puedo terminar pues su mama la llamo

 **en el departamento de darien**

las chicas estaban como locas corrian de aqui para alla decidieron cambiarse en el el departamento de darienpero fue mala idea solo faltaban 4 minutos para la cena y nadie estaba listo en eso suena el telefono de darien y el contesta

darien: alo?

?: _pricicipe endimion soy golfo consegero de la princesa de dreaw - dijo serio "ameria me las vas a pagar"_

darien: si, disculpe que estemos llegando tarde es que ocurrio una emergencia - dijo nervioso

golfo _: no se preocupe principe lo que pasa es que la princesa tiene un poco de jaqueca es todo por eso la cena se hara la otra semana en el mismo lugar y hora adios - dijo serio y corto "ameria me las vas a pagar bien caro que sea tu consejero no se significa que este mintiendo"_

darien: chicas la cena se cancela - dijo en shok " no puede ser que paso ja jaqueca nadie se l acree pero mejor asi si llevo a serena"

amy: darien que paso por que cancelaron - dijo preocupada

darien: la princesa tiene jaqueca - dijo serio

rei: no se or que pero no me creo que la princesita tiene jaqueca - dijo molesta "esta era mi oportunidad de ser y sentirme una princesa"

lita: o su gran majestad princesa de la luna princesa rei no puede ser se le cancelo su cena con su amado - dijo burlon

rei: ya callate lita no me estes molestando si - dijo molesta

lita: mira rei todos sabes que aqui la unica princesa es serena no solo en titulo y sangre las outers y yo creemmos que lo es - dijo molesta - por su actitud aun dudo como darien y tu no son novios son tal para cual amargados, arrogantes- dijo molesta luego miro a darien - dime darien por que terminastes con rei acaso es por que rei no era ingenua o sera que te opacaba o no mejor que necesitabas de quien burlarte como lo hacias con serena - dijo molesta "nunca se los voy a perdonar"

darien: lita tranquilisate yo a..a ..mm.. - dijo nervioso

lita: lo ves no puedes ni decir _yo amo a serena lita_ se te estan dificil arrogante,antipatica - dijo molesta todos agayaron la cabeza tristes - me voy a cambiar y ire a burcar a serena en su casa - dijo moleesta y se metio al baño despues de 15 minutos salio y se fue.

mina: vamos a cambiarnos y eir a buscar a serena a su casa tal vez ya llego - dijo triste

todos acendieron y se cambiaron en menos de 10 minutos alcanzaron a lita


	3. Nota

**Hola mis queridas lectoras**

 **Bueno como saben soy nueva en fanfiction asi que no se mucho, ademas tengo algo de vergüenza por que a mi edad esto seria cosa de niños, pero los animes no solo marcaron mi infancia sino que en momentos de tristeza me alegraron y mucho, yo tengo catorce en unos meses cumplo quince años, y bueno en mi colegio no hay muchos que a mi edad les guste loa animes asi que me da algo de pena aun asi que por ello yo cree una facebook para que me puedan mandar mensajes me puedan pedir adelantos de mia historias.**

 **Bueno en facebook pueden buscarme como serenity selene flores, quise poner moon peno no se pudo por reglas o algo asi de facebook asi que flores fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

 **Bueno mis queridas lectoras eso es todo, las quiero y besos.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a yssareyes48 quien me a seguido con mi historia "la sirenita serena" y por ello les dare un adelanto de la historia, "la sirenita serena" espero les guste**.

 **Capítulo 6**

Casa tsukino

Serena, y el matrimonio tsukino, conversaban, y le enseñaban algunas cosas a serena sobre los humanos, cuando de pronto escuchan que la puerta principal se abria

\- mamá, papá ya llegue!

Estamos en el comedor hijo! - grito ikuko

Sammy camina hasta el comedor, cuando llegó se sorprendió

\- quien es ella mamá - dijo mientras señalaba a serena

\- ella es tu prima serena, sammy

\- pero tu nunca me contastes que tenias hermanos, mamá - diho aun sorprendido

\- bueno eso ahora no importa, serena se quedará un tiempo aqui si? - dijo ikuko con una sonrisa

Sammy dejo sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa, ikuko sirvió la comida, claro que le tuvieron que ayudar a serena, mientras comian

\- y serena por que estas aqui? - dijo sammy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
